


Three makes family

by treecovery



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Slash, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Get a Dog, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Literally the videos we'd get if they got a dog, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hope you like it, huskies are vocal dogs, that act like big babies most of the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treecovery/pseuds/treecovery
Summary: amazingphil and danisnotonfire adopt a silly husky called moon moonshenanigans ensueor"That was my favorite pair of sandals. Why did you chew them up?""[argumentative howling]"





	Three makes family

**AmazingPhil uploaded: “NEW ADDITION TO THE FAMILY”**

“Hey guys! There’s something I need to tell you” Phil says, his eyes focused on something to the left of the camera. A soft ‘boof’ is heard offscreen, he chuckles and gets off the bed and out of the frame.

“I’ve gotten another Dan who just demands attention eh,” he mumbles to himself as he carries a tiny ball of grey fur to the bed, held gently in his hands as if holding a baby.

“I heard that, Phil,” an amused voice says as Phil smiles at the soft bundle of joy in his hands. “We got a dog! It’s a baby husky we adopted from the animal shelter“ “-and he’s the cutest thing to ever have existed, FIGHT ME.” Dan walks close enough to softly pet the excited puppy.

“And before anyone says anything, we know they’re a lot of work and need loads of exercise. That sounds a lot like me actually.” he trails off.

“Which just means we’ll be taking care of each other and the dog at the same time! Right?” Phil kisses the puppy’s head and lets him roam over his covers.

“We’ve also decided on hiring a proper trainer because huskies can have really strong personalities and I can only deal with one diva at a time” Dan sits back and quietly points at Phil cheekily as though Phil can’t see it happen in the viewfinder.

“Sure Dan.. wait we didn’t tell them what we named him!” Phil turns to Dan only to see his eyes widen and yell, “Moony, no! Bad boy!” Dan moves to take him off the now wet bed, Phil rushes to pull his bedsheets off before the mattress gets soaked.

 

-

 

“Take 2.”

They both sit down on the grass patch of their yard, Moon laying on his back, panting.

“So, as we were saying… this lil bugger is called Moon!”

“-moon!” Phil hastily adds, with an eye roll, Dan gives him an exasperated look.

“Basically, he was the funniest looking dog and when we got near him he woofed and ran towards us only to ram his head right against the cage.” Dan recounts fondly, “It’s the perfect name for a clumsy, silly little husky, isn’t it?” His voice turned soft by the end of the sentence, his hands rubbing Moon moon’s tummy.

“Dan thought we could call him Moony and pretend it was a Harry Potter reference, but Moony also means ‘dreamy and unaware of one's surroundings’ and I think that works perfectly. This way no one will know two memes named their dog after a meme.” Phil grins widely at the camera.

“We’ll keep you updated on what else Moony decides to pee on, follow us on Twitter and all that shit because our social media is going to be exclusively about him from now on. Nothing else.” Dan says with a straight face. They both of them nod solemnly.

Phil puts his hands under Moony’s torso to pick him up and brings his snout close to the camera and ends the video with a cheery, “Bye guys!”

 

-

 

**Phil Lester** ( **@AmazingPhil** ): Moony got bored of learning how to pay taxes

_The picture is of Phil on the sofa with his laptop; Moony sleeping, his head resting on Phil's lap._

 

-

 

**danisnotinteresting: uploaded “Waking up amazingphil”**

“It’s 4:30 AM and Moon moon and I are awake, let’s see what amazingphil is up to.”

He walks through a door and placing a finger against his lips, then flips the camera to film Phil sleeping peacefully on his bed. He lifts Moony up and drops him on Phil’s bed, it doesn’t take long for Moon to ruck up the bedsheets before climbing on Phil to lick his face. Phil is startled awake, and Dan’s cackling is heard as he films him push the dog’s affections away.

After a while, Moony gets bored of annoying his owner and settles down to lay quietly on his chest and groans till Phil’s hand comes up to pet his back lazily. Phil smiles with his eyes barely open as Dan whines, “Whose side are you on Moon? I thought we had an agreement.”

“Loyal to a fault, father like son.”

“Excuse you, he's my son too.” Dan remarks as he pets Moon’s smooth fur, Phil’s hand ends up on top of his and stays there till Moon growls about the lack of attention.

“Good night guys”, Phil says as he covers the lens with his hand.

 

-

 

**LessAmazingPhil uploaded: “Daniel Howell Arguing With His Husky For 8 Minutes”**

"That was an expensive pair of shoes Moony. Why did you chew them up, huh?"

"Awoowoo"

“What do you mean you were hungry? We feed you better stuff than what we eat!”

“Awoooo aowow”

“Let me finish! You’re such a back talker Moon!”

“Did you like your gourmet meal Moony?” Phil teases.

“It was my newest pair of Suedes from Common Projects, and now they’re ruined!” Dan throws them to the other side of the room. Moon wags his bushy tail and runs to bring a dilapidated shoe back.

“Oh my god, I didn’t ask you to fetch.. You silly, stupid dog” Dan’s smile can be heard in the audio.

 

-

 

Dan feels something wet against his ear, before he can tell Phil to fuck off, he feels a tongue lick his face and his shoulder gets scratched. Dan rolls over to where Moon can’t reach him but that doesn’t stop Moon from moaning. He tries to block out the howling using a pillow over his head but only moments later he feels someone snatch the pillow from him.

Phil shakes Dan by his shoulder, “I took him to the park last time, it’s your turn.” There’s no room for arguments, Dan accepts his fate and buckles the leash Moony held in his mouth.

Since a pack is important, Moony has made several friends at the dog park. One of his favourite things to do though, is play fetch with a frisbee and make Dan run after him to get it back from him. Tackling his friends and play-fighting with the younger pups is a lot more fun than playing with his toy, Sebastian, he decides. His human usually doesn’t interact with other humans, but he always makes it a point to talk to his friends’ humans.

But above all, Moon loves being filmed while he plays with both his best friends.

 

-

 

**LessAmazingPhil uploaded:** **“My husky made Daniel Howell Cry!?”**

“Hey guys! You know how Dan is always complaining about Moony’s gourmet shoe eating habits? Well I showed him this post,”

>  [Dogs probably destroy shoes because they see humans put them on before they leave the house.](https://www.reddit.com/r/Showerthoughts/comments/3givei/dogs_probably_destroy_shoes_because_they_see/)

“-and I think I might’ve broken him.” Phil explains hurriedly, making a concerned face as he films Dan kneeling on the floor, with his arms wrapped around Moon.

His face is buried in Moon’s fur, hugging him close to his chest; his shoulder shake with loud sobs. Moon just stares at Phil, tilting his head as though asking, “What is wrong with your human?” before turning to lick Dan’s face which is wet with tears.

Meanwhile, Dan just mumbles “you can eat all my shoes, I will never leave you baby. Daddy will always come back to you! But Givenchy doesn’t come back, you understand don’t you? I love you so much! More than I love Phil, my lovely baby.” into his fur.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this was inspired by @commiedannie on twitter and that one shower thoughts post that hurt me.  
> Hope you liked it, this might be the first thing I've actually completed. Share your thoughts about it in the comments. If you imagine there's something else moon moon would do, feel free to suggest it and add to the story! You might inspire me~
> 
> follow @danasdoggos on twitter for all your dnp dog needs  
> thanks to phanetixs for helping me out a bit :D


End file.
